An Adommy Fever
by GlitterGlamchild
Summary: Adam's feelings, Tommy's feelings, A nudge in the right direction from Allison equals a lovely lemon full of Adommy goodness. Please review. Rated M for a mature read.


DISCLAIMER.  
- I don't own Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, or any other of the people and song mentioned in this fic.  
Or do I? ...  
No. I Don't. (:

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow Sexual! tic tac toe Yeah, i know we both know it isn't time, no Could you be my mine?"

Tommy had prepared himself for it, he knew it was coming the second the heavy baseline for Fever had started pulsating around the stage. He'd voluntarily wandered over to stairs that he knew Adam would soon be descending with his bass in hand. He watched as the crowd went crazy as Adam most likely jerked his hips around with the rhythm even though he daren't look up to see if he was right. Then as Adam strutted down the stairs one by one Tommy felt his presence behind him, he felt Adam's arm snake dangerously around him as Adam let his left hand twine round a few strands of his platinum blonde hair. Then as Adam began the third line of the verse he maneuvered Tommy's body so that he could stare deep into his eyes. Tommy could feel the current of electricity that was running through them both, he didn't know how Adam could create such tension between them on stage, he never really did any other time. Tommy stared at Adam with an equal amount of lust in his kohl lined eyes as Adam went to close the gap between them, but then as Tommy went to close his eyes and bend his head up to respond, Adam pulled back. Adam was teasing him. Both were smirking, with their eyes glazed with lust and excitement. Tommy hoped his hands were still playing the correct chords on his bass as his attention was now completely focused on the man in front of him. Then as Adam finished the verse he looked down at Tommy and pulled him close. Tommy's mouth hit Adam's first and both began to mould their lips together when Tommy allowed his tongue to hit Adam's, his body shivered and Adam felt it, smirking into their kiss. The crowd were screaming, revelling off the intimate interaction between the two men. Then Adam pulled away and smiled as he moved over to the middle of the stage to meet his dancers for the second verse. Tommy also moved back into his shadowed area of the stage to allow Adam the spotlight, he allowed a smile to meet his cheeks as he watched the audience still react to his kiss with the man everyone had come here to see, and perhaps also, with slight arrogance that he could be so close to him, closer than the audience would ever be.

Tommy had always been pretty straight. Perhaps a few bicurious phases when he was younger, but overall he was basically attracted only to women. He'd always been a liberal guy though, didn't care about rocking out at a gay bar, didn't mind kissing guys if he was playing a game of spin the bottle or something, had always stuck up for his gay friends rights and never had a problem with gay people and their pda's in the street. However, when he met Adam Lambert things changed. There was always something that had attracted Adam to Tommy, just as there was something about Tommy that attracted him to Adam. It was a clich but it was like they had a spark between them. Adam and Tommy were sort of polar opposites. Adam was quite outgoing, he was one of those people who could meet someone and be laughing away having a good conversation with in less than ten minutes. Tommy however was quite shy and awkward, he didn't show it on stage but he didnt find it easy to talk to people. They both united in their passion for music and their love of being on stage where they could be whoever they wanted. Tommy felt like he owed so much to Adam, he gave him the break he'd always needed, and to top it off he was one of the most amazing people Tommy had ever met. At his first audition Adam's smile made him feel so at ease and peaceful that when he told him that they already has a guitar player Tommy was quite disheartened. Then Adam gave him the curveball of playing bass, if he could learn the parts.  
Tommy made it his mission to make the most of the chance and learn the bass parts to all of Adam's songs, and when he came back and showed Adam what he'd done and Adam gave him that smile and welcomed him to the band he knew that this was where he was meant to be. Adam made him feel so comfortable and helped bring him out of his shell enabling him to become great friends with Lisa, Monte, Longineu, Allison and of course everyone else in the team. He always had a special sort of friendship with Adam though, he couldn't really define why it was special, but it was. Adam was funny, supportive, friendly and he had this sensitive side that Tommy rarely saw, but when he did see it, Tommy loved him. The AMA's were when everything kicked off though, usually if Adam was planning to get frisky with Tommy on stage he'd tell him about it beforehand or practice it during rehearsal. That night however, when For Your Entertainment was blaring through the speakers and Tommy was up playing keyboard, a change to his normal instrument Adam simply broke his routine, grabbed Tommy by his hair and pressed their mouths together. Tommy kissed back, out of simple instinct not disliking the feeling of Adam's lips meshing with his and threw a hand out finding the keyboard to balance on as his knee's went weak. Adam broke off from Tommy, not meeting his eyes, and carried on with the routine like nothing had happened. Tommy went back to the keyboard, keeping completely composed keeping all the fireworks going off inside him hidden. After the performance Adam and the band were hanging out backstage when Adam called over to Tommy across the room and said

"Hope you didn't mind the way I kind of attacked your face there glitterbaby!"

"Course not babyboy! All in the name of Rock n' Roll" Tommy replied with a giggle, he loved the way Adam has used his little nickname for him even though he was still somewhat struggling to come to terms with what had happened less than half an hour ago, and why he couldnt get the kiss out of his mind. Little did Tommy know that that kiss, was the kiss that would get him famous around the world and get Adam cancelled off Good Morning America the next morning.

Ever since the AMA's and the way the public was divided between the option that the kiss between Adam and his bass player was unnecessary and innappropriate for the awards show or whether it was genius spur of the moment action that showed Adam for who he really was and fit with the songs lyrics Adam and Tommy had simply continued with their on stage sexually charged moments. Neither complained as Adam had recently found himself falling for Tommy against his better judgement of falling for a straight guy again and Tommy who had been subtly hiding his feelings for Adam enjoyed being able to feel the chemistry between them on stage where neithers motives would be questionned as anything out of the ordinary on the Glamnation tour. Allison however, who had been supporting the Glamnation tour with Orianthi was the most observant within the group. She'd clocked on to Adam's sneaky glances at Tommy whenever he thought he could get away with it and she'd noticed the way Tommy always seemed happier when he was with Adam and seemed to have a peaceful look of content on his face when they were together. She'd kept quiet about it though, and just enjoyed the fact that she knew something she wasn't supposed to, however watching them being together, but not really being together was becoming somewhat tiring to her now. So she decided to have a quick word with Adam before they set off for Tokyo.  
Allison had become good friends with Tommy on the tour, but she knew Adam better, and knew he would be honest with her as they had a bond that held them together as good friends. So she knocked on Adam's dressing room three times and whispered trying not to wake anyone who might have already crashed on the bus;

"Adam! It's Ali, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Come in my Glamchild" replied Adam with a chuckle.

Adam's dressing room definitely lived up to the tours namesake. It was sparkly, covered in glitter, with posters everywhere and a messy dressing table covered in makeup and jewellery. Adam was still in his tour outfit, dark blue leather pants with a tight fitting black top with two blue stripes that complimented his toned arms. His eyeliner was still thick around his eyes and his hair was messy, held in place by alot of hairspray. He was something special, Allison noted to herself as she began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tommy."

A smile flicked across Adam's face, his eyes twinkled with an emotion Ali couldn't quite place as Adam answered her.

"What about him?"  
"I know that you like him" she replied bluntly.

Adam took a double take as he turned from his mirror that was decorated with a border of lights in order to face her.

"Oh Ali, you've got it so wrong. All the stage stuff, it's just for entertainment" "Don't lie to me Adam" Allison said exasperated. "You look at him just the way you used to look at Kris, and he likes you too. I've seen the way you two work, you could be better together than you think."

Adam looked at Ali dumbfounded, she always had a way of reading too much into things for her own good. He open and closed his mouth a few times like a gaping fish, trying to find the words to justify his side of the story. All he could manage to find was;

"Have you forgotten the tiny significant fact that he's straight Ali?"  
"Anyone who looks at you the way he does, isn't straight Adam" replied Allison knowingly. "Alright, so say I did like him, what do you think I shoul do? Walk into his dressing room and declare my love? I don't think so." backfired Adam.  
"Well maybe you should. I don't mean like that!" she added seeing the look on Adam's face.  
"I just mean why don't you tell him, you like him more than you first thought, but obviously don't be too like, gay about it." and Allison giggled at her unintended pun.

Adam couldn't help but laugh with her, even though her suggestion was ridiculous. Sure he liked Tommy, way more than he should, but he was done messing around with people that didn't want him. Plus he had no idea how to go about telling him. He knew that before Tommy had met him, he wasn't really an upfront person, Adam didn't want to ruin that by saying something out of line. He didn't want Tommy to lose trust in him. He didn't want to lose Tommy full stop.

Tommy was finished getting ready first for tonights show in Tokyo, which was a rarity, he was usually second to last behind Adam. Today however he'd had his makeup on since early afternoon to be ready for a band photoshoot. In which he'd noted to himself they had put him by Adam alot, which wasn't helping his current predicament. The days events had meant however all he'd needed to do for the show was to put on his interview with a vampire coat and throw a bit more hairspray in his hair. Tokyo he noticed had a great buzz of energy everywhere and when he went outside to sign a few photo's and take a few pictures with the faithful followers of the band who turned up early for the shows he realised that everyone was smiling. It was nice to see, as the atmosphere within the tour bus at the moment seemed sort of.. tense. Tommy had clocked on the fact Adam was acting weird with him. During the photoshoot, Adam didn't try any flirty stuff with Tommy on the many number of occasions he was put next to him, even though that's what the photographers seemed to want. Adam hadn't really been talking to Tommy all day. Tommy had overheard Adam telling Monte he would go out and see some fans before the show today, but when Tommy mentioned he was going just now. Adam simply said he wasn't ready and closed the door to his dressing room. Tommy had also sensed that something wasn't right between Adam and Allison either, he had caught Ali giving Adam some rather prying looks today, as if she was trying to push him into doing something. He'd also seen Adam be particularly snappy with Allison, but it was as if what they were snapping about was only vaguely relevant to what was going on. Something was going on, Tommy knew, but he wasn't going to be the one to start something. Tommy gave out autographs and took a load of photos and had a few conversations with the groupies who wanted to see him. He always found Adam's audience were such nice people, and they never made him feel too uncomfortable with their questions. Tommy shrugged off the ones about Adam today, pretending he hadn't heard them or moving onto another picture. Tommy didn't want to talk about Adam, to talk about how much he wanted Adam to be okay with him, to talk about how much he wanted to be sure about who he was again, to talk about how much he wanted to get Adam out of his fucking mind.

"Tommy Joe! We gotta get back for a last minute soundcheck!" called Longineu from the tour bus.

Tommy said a quick goodbye to the fans he was talking to and walked back into the building with Longineu.

Adam wasn't himself, Tommy was certain of it now. During the soundcheck, he was reserved and quiet, there was a complete lack of energy that Tommy hoped would be shaken off before the show began in about half an hour. To give the team a chance to get the audience in and the stagehands to prepare set and check all things electrical. Everyone hit their dressing rooms for a last chance to prepare for the evenings events. Adam had walked swiftly back to his dressing room and slammed the door. Tommy had given Allison a quick look as Adam had stormed past them but she had avoided his gaze and walked into Orianthi's dressing room.

"Wonder what's making Adam so pissed off?" Tommy thought out loud to no one in particular.  
"I don't know." replied Monte, who was fastening his bright blue bandana a bit tighter around his head. "Hope he shakes it off before the show starts." he continued wandering into the green room.

Tommy contemplated knocking for Adam to see if he could find out what the problem was, but he thought better of himself. When Adam was angry or upset the best thing to do would be to leave him till he'd simmered down. So Tommy followed Monte into the green room and collapsed on a couche with his legs up taking a sip of the raspberry vodka that he'd left there earlier. What's wrong with you Adam?...

Tommy struck his chords and enjoyed the sound of the way his bass playing and Adam's voice flowed together. Adam was acting a bit better than earlier, obviously having remembered that he had to put on a show for the audience who'd paid to see him. There hadn't been any flirty antics between him and Adam yet, even during his introduction Adam had allowed Tommy to perform his solo peice without involving himself in any way, but as Adam sang the last few lines of Sleepwalker, Tommy was all too aware of what song came next. As the beat began to radiate round the room the audience screamed louder as the baseline of the up tempo song came on. Tommy walked over to his position by the stairs and watched Adam bust his hip jerking moves as he began to sing; "There he goes, my baby walks so slow - "

Adam walked down the stairs, with more attitude than Tommy could ever remember. Tommy waited for Adam's touch to come and braced himself for Adam's body to graze his, but it didn't come.

"Sexual! tic tac toe -"

Tommy looked up at Adam, confusion in his eyes as Adam walked past him and sang to the audience. Tommy walked forward and met Adam. Tommy turned away and made an attempt to bend his back into Adam so that he could make them both move together. Adam responded but not as strong as usual and moved away from Tommy earlier than expected, earlier than he wanted. The audience went mad at their contact and Tommy heard the vague echo of a chant shouting "Kiss!" forming throughout the crowd.

"Yeah, i know we both know it isn't time, no -"

Adam turned away from Tommy once again, he didn't want to kiss him, he couldn't take his touch right now. All Adam wanted to do was go somewhere that Tommy wasn't so he could forget about him and get him out of his mind. He didn't want to let his crowd down, but there was only so far he could go tonight. Adam jerked slightly when he felt the cold metal of Tommy's base meeting his back as he realised that Tommy had turned around and was almost spooning him upwards. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just leave it? Adam could feel Tommy's bangs brushing against his neck as Tommy nestled his head into his shoulder.

"Could you be my mine? - "

As Adam sang the last line of the verse Tommy made one last ditched attempt to bring their spark to tonights stage as he leaned up and gently kissed Adam's cheek. The crowd screamed again at Tommy's show of affection that they wanted to fill their Adommy needs. Adam turned and looked straight at Tommy, who stopped playing his bass in shock of the cold placidness in Adam's eyes that was usually filled with such intensity and attraction. He watched as Adam walked away from him over to his dancers and carried on with the set routine, desperate to understand why Adam didn't seem to want him tonight. Tommy came back down from the thoughts that were racing through his mind and resumed playing his bass not allowing a single hint of emotion to tint his face, he didn't want the audience to suspect anything even though he felt like someone was twisting with his heartstrings.

As Adam wrapped up the show he gave a shout out to all the band and his dancers and thanked all of the audience for taking their time to be there tonight. Then as soon as he could Adam walked off stage. Adam wasn't mad at Tommy, he knew that's what Tommy thought, by the look on his face when Adam's body had screamed rejection at him during Fever. Adam didn't want to hurt him like that, he knew that was the easiest way he could lose him, but he just couldnt be near him. Since Allison had spoken to him those two nights ago it was like every single feeling Adam had ever had for Tommy had been majorly enhanced now someone had actually noticed them. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, he couldnt talk to Tommy about something he had no idea how to explain but he also couldn't just leave Tommy and the rest of the band wondering what the fuck his problem was. Adam went back to his dressing room where he realised he had spent far too much time today as he began to take off his eyeliner,  
he felt like he needed an early night with hot chocolate, The Vampire Diaries reruns and marshmallows, but nights like that were pretty extinct on the tour bus as everyone regularly drank themselves into oblivion then woke up with a killer hangover the next morning, vowed they'd never drink again, finish the nights concert and then let the process start all over again. So Adam allowed himself to drop onto his comfy reclining chair feeling more fresh faced and permitted his thoughts to consume him.  
Adam knew Tommy was straight, he knew it. So why the fuck did he keep himself hanging on like this. He always fell for the people he couldnt have, it was typical him. That's exactly what had happened though, Adam realised now. He'd fallen for Tommy Joe Ratliff. All the on stage chemistry, all the off stage friendliness, all the times Tommy had just innocently wandered into his thoughts, it wasn't coincidence, it was his body telling him that he wanted him, in every way he could. His Glitterbaby, no not his, he couldnt have him. Then something knocked Adam out of his wallowing as a knock hit his dressing room door.

"Come in!" Adam called, painfully aware he'd just taken all his makeup off and prayed it wouldn't be Tommy.

Then once again as almost de ja vu Allison drifted into Adam's dressing room with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Ali." said Adam with a hint of guilt in his voice.  
"Oh Adam, you need to talk to him." replied Allison and she walked over and sat on the arm of the chair and she put her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"What am I meant to say Ali? He doesn't want me." whispered Adam as he returned her hug. "How do you know he doesn't want you Adam! You haven't asked!" said Allison with a harsher tone to her voice. "But he's a good friend Al. I don't want to ruin it all because I can never fall for people who want me." said Adam.

Allison pulled back out of the hug and looked right at Adam. "If he's that good a friend Adam, he will be flattered, and he won't let it ruin your friendship."

Adam couldn't find a comeback for that one and he let his mind contemplate the truth of Allison's words. She had such wisdom for a girl so young he noted as he pulled her back in for another hug. She was right though. He would talk to Tommy, tonight.

Adam had reapplied his eyeliner just after Allison had left him to it once he'd promised her he would talk to Tommy. He didn't want Tommy to see him looking terrible. He had to make the most of the chance he had even if it was a slim one. Adam was standing outside Tommy's dressing room on the tour bus. He was seriously contemplating the option of legging it back to his dressing room and pretending that he had never even attempted to do this. Suddenly though, he plucked up the courage and knocked on the door, being quiet so as not to attract any attention to himself. Tommy wasn't one to drink all night like the others, he'd retire to his room about midnight and listen to his ipod. Then Tommy opened the door, standing in a striped jumper and black skinny jeans, he'd taken all his makeup off and his hair was messy and Adam realised how beautiful he really was and stood in awe for a few seconds before Tommy spoke;

"Oh, hey Adam."  
"Um, Hi." he replied "Did you want something?"  
"Uh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you, if your not busy or anything."  
"Um, sure. Come in."

Adam willingly accepted the invitation and stepped into Tommy's dressing room. It wasn't glamourous like his, there were a few Metallica posters around and a bag of makeup with all his essentials. His yellow ipod sat in it's station and there was a pile of clothes hidden in the corner of the room. Adam liked this side of Tommy, the simple side with a hint of rock and roll. Adam sat down on the corner of Tommy's bed and Tommy followed suit.

"You wanted to talk to me?" enquired Tommy. He studied Adam, there was something different about him, he seemed sort of, nervous?  
anxious? He seemed calmer than earlier and Tommy was so glad he was there, that he'd come to him when he was so confused about the way tonight had unravelled.

"Um, yeah. I uh, wanted to say.. sorry, really. Sorry for the way I've been acting. Sorry for everything." started Adam.  
"It was only because I, Allison she, she said that I should, because I can't, cause you, you make me so." Adam looked up and stared at Tommy who was listening to him stutter intently, concern flushing his cheeks.  
Adam felt his body moving involuntarily towards Tommy as he closed the space between them. Tommy allowed his own eyes to flutter shut as Adam's lips collided with his own. Adam felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest as he began entwining Tommy's lips to his. Tommy broke the kiss and pulled back but not far enough to be away from Adam. Tommy's eyes flickered open and he stared straight into Adam who was trembling. He felt like he was staring into his soul. Tommy put his hand up to Adam's cheek with a new found confidence and he pulled Adam's lips back to his. Tommy moulded Adam's mouth to his and snaked his arms around Adam's neck holding him close. Adam couldn't believe what was happening as he permitted Tommy to take control of his mouth, he tenderly flicked Tommy's bottom lip with his tongue unsure whether he was taking things too far. Tommy however responded by slipping his tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam moaned with pleasure as their tongues hit in a battle for dominance, Tommy quickly surrendered allowing Adam to trace each one of his teeth with his tongue. One of Adam's hands rested on Tommy's waist while the other was in his hair, clutching the blonde locks to keep him near. Adam decided this was now or never, so he broke the kiss and stared at Tommy all trace of nerves now evaporating away. Adam placed light kisses on the corner of Tommy's mouth moving lower to his jawline to his neck. Adam found a particular spot on his glitterbaby's neck that seemed to be exceptionally sensitive and caused Tommy to arch his back as his breathing became more ragged. Adam suckled on the spot and nibbled gently at Tommy's skin initiating a moan from his pretty little lips. Tommy realised he was too far gone to stop this now, he wanted Adam, he needed him, but he didn't want Adam to be able to dominate him so easily like this, he didn't want to be reduced to a hot, panting, mess - not yet anyway. So in an effort to gain some of his control Tommy began to push his weight onto Adam, forcing him to lay back on the bed. A shocked Adam didn't remain shocked for long as Tommy straddled him and placed his mouth forcefully back onto Adam's, their tongues dancing together as Tommy ran his hands up Adam's waist clutching at the fabric there as he did so. Adam lifted his back up to make it easier for Tommy to remove his shirt. Once over his head Tommy threw the material aside and resumed his battle with his lovers tongue gently nibbling on Adam's bottom lip eliciting another angelic moan from him. Then as the two continued to explore each others mouths Adams hands found their way under Tommy's striped jumper, and he allowed his hands to begin to memorize the toned muscles in his body as he pulled the jumper over Tommy's head in one swift expert move. Tommy began to lay his own butterfly kisses down Adam's neck as he placed he entire body weight onto Adam, only supporting his head with his arms.  
Adam could feel Tommy's hard on through his jeans ad he bucked his hips up towards him grinding them together. Tommy moaned and breathed heavily into Adam's neck causing hairs to stand up on the back of it. As Tommy reached Adam's collarbone he gently nestled his teeth into the sensitive area, a moan rolling off Adam's lips caused him to instinctively clutch Tommy's shoulder blade with his black chipped nails. Tommy moved back up to kiss Adam again, missing the feel of their mouths entwining together. Once his need was accomplished, he moved even lower down Adam's body, down to his chest were he teased Adam's nipples with his tongue causing Adam to arch his back in pleasure.  
Tommy laid his light dangerous kisses down Adam's body as he teasingly slid his hand up Adam's thigh brushing his very hard hard on. A shiver ran through Adam's body and Tommy smiled to himself, he was running on adrenaline just following his instincts.

"Please, glitterbaby." Adam whimpered.

Tommy looked up from Adam's hipbones which he had been gently sucking on.

"Please what?"  
"I need you." Adam replied simply, the lust blatant in his voice.

Tommy, considered what this meant for a few seconds, making out and a bit was one thing, but Tommy had never done this before, at all. He didn't even know how to do it, but for Adam he would try. Tommy began to unbutton Adam's leather pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He threw the clothing aside and took a second to take in the sight of his lover. Tommy moved himself back up Adam's body and met his lips with a tender kiss. Then he nestled his cheek against Adam's and whispered in his ear.

"You really are beautiful."

Adam smiled, and pulled Tommy back for another slow, dangerous kiss. Tommy quickly moved down again though, leaving vague rough kisses along any part of Adam his lips connected to. Then, with absolute no previous experience in such matters he took the whole of Adam into his mouth. Adam moaned loudly and his whole body shuddered violently.

"Fuck! Tommy!"

Tommy began to move his mouth up and down Adam's length slowly. Tantalisingly slowly. Adam's hands instantly found Tommy's hair,  
needing something to hold to. Adam clutched Tommy and pressed him down on him. Tommy's gag reflex epically failed him as he started to moved faster up and down Adam. With his body shaking Adam's moans became louder. Tommy delighted in having Adam scream his name so loud. He continued moving up and down Adam as fast as he could, he knew Adam was close. So he quickly pulled off and stated as seductively as he could;

"Come for me."

Then as Tommy swiftly persued his blowing of Adam, desperate to finish the job he'd started he moved as quickly as he could with his eyes on Adam as his whole body jerked and shook as he whimpered and panted. Suddenly it all became too much, and he came hard inside Tommy's mouth. Adam collapsed back on the bed still shivering slightly as his lover moved up to join him. Tommy clasped their lips together and Adam could taste himself on Tommy's lips and within just a few minutes of embracing Tommy's lips with his own, he was soon hard again.  
This time it was Tommy's turn Adam decided and rolled him over so that he was beneath him. Tommy smiled seductively and allowed Adam to dominate him. He'd done it, he'd made Adam the screaming, panting, mess he didn't want to be. So now it was only fair he sacrified himself for Adam also. Tommy let Adam briskly removed his skinny jeans and pants. His whole body was aching for him. Adam slowly put two of his fingers inside Tommy's mouth, Tommy laced them with saliva as he moved his tongue around them but as Adam placed the slicked fingers at Tommy's entrance, a wave of doubt washed over him.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise." hushed Adam, and to secure his promise he pressed his lips to Tommy's gently, quickly removing all traces of doubt from Tommy's mind and he simply smiled and nodded.

Adam slowly began to penetrate Tommy with his fingers. Tommy winced but began to become familiar to the strange sensation as Adam's fingers moved deeper within him. Adam began to retract his fingers and then thrust them back in hitting Tommy's spot who almost screamed.  
Adam then removed his fingers and began to slick his length with his own saliva. He then placed himself at Tommy's entrance and pushed himself in.

"Fuck Tommy, you're so fucking tight."

Tommy's eyes had glazed over in a pure mixture of pain and pleasure. The feeling of Adam filling him was euphoric. As Adam stopped moving in order to give Tommy and himself time to adjust so that they didn't both come instantly. After a couple of minutes Tommy gently bucked his hips against Adam to show he was ready. Adam looked up at Tommy and nodded, he retracted himself, and thrust forcefully back inside of him. Tommy thought he was going to wake the whole tour bus with his scream, his legs automatically tightened around Adam's waist and his eyes glazed in euphoria once again as Adam began to repeatedly hit his spot. Tommy's hands gripped whatever they could find as Tommy tried to regain some sort of control over his body as Adam thrust into him faster and faster. Adam's hand then began working Tommy's length in time to his thrusts. Tommy hoped Adam would come with him as the combination of Adam's thrusts, his hand movements and his angelic moans began to exile Tommy into his euphoria he'd seen so many times tonight. Tommy became his own body's slave as he was sent over the edge and came over Adam, as almost immediately after Adam screamed as he came into him, and he crashed his lips to Tommy's as his body followed through it's orgasm. Adam collapsed on Tommy breathing heavily.  
After a while Tommy turned towards Adam to realise he'd fallen asleep. A swell of pride tinted Tommy's cheeks, he'd exhausted him. Tommy nestled into Adam's body and soon allowed his body to succumb to sleep too. Where the Glamnation tour would never be quite the same again.  



End file.
